


All He’s Ever Wanted

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Leo has been forced into an arranged marriage by his father, Garon - and unfortunately the person he’d much rather be marrying is in the audience at his wedding.





	All He’s Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for Leo’s birthday, I posted it on Instagram and tumblr and thought I’d share it here too :)  
> Happy birthday Leo!

Leo stands at the altar. There is a sickening weight in the pit of his stomach that feels like it’s trying to claw it’s way up his throat. He briefly thinks he’s going to be sick, and wonders how his bride in front of him would react to that. Probably not well, if the amount of time she spent perfecting her dress is anything to go by. 

His bride. Just thinking about it makes his stomach lurch; she’s the part of this whole facade he has been desperately trying to avoid. His father had decided that it was time for Leo to aid Nohr in the building of stable relationships between their small neighbouring kingdoms. Leo did not anticipate being forced into a literal relationship, or marriage for that matter. But unfortunately, here he is, standing at the front of an oppressively silent hall. The darkness in the high corners of the room where the candlelight doesn’t quite reach spreads over the walls and fills the room, his heart, his mind.

The words of the priest fall of deaf ears as Leo struggles to breathe, weighed down by all his finery. He can’t look the woman across from him in the eye, can’t think of how after this day he is supposed to spend the rest of his life with her, and definitely can’t think about how the man he desperately wants to be marrying instead is sitting in the front row of the audience. If he thinks about that for too long, Leo knows he will break. He’s close to breaking point already; his eyes sting and all he can hear is his shaky breathing and the beating of his heavy heart. He can’t see anything at all through his haze of sadness and stress, as if the darkness in his mind has finally fallen over his eyes. Perhaps it’s for the best.

The priest, following his script, asks for any objections before commencing the final part of the service. It’s purely traditional at this point; Leo knows no one in their right mind will object to a royal wedding, especially not an arranged one.

But there is a commotion from the front row, and hissed whispers of “no Takumi!” And “sit down!” Ring throughout the quiet church.

Looking into the audience for the first time that night, a bit of the darkness clears as Leo sees Takumi standing in the middle of the aisle, fine clothes mussed where is siblings had tried to grab him and force him into his seat. The candlelight gleams off his long hair, his eyes the only bright thing in the room. He looks radiant, blindingly bright, chasing away the darkness in Leo’s heart and mind just by standing there. Leo can’t breathe again, but his fear has been dislodged and his throat is now clogged with hope.

Takumi’s eyes are red, like he had been crying, but his face is set in the determined frown that Leo loves so much and his voice rings strong and clear throughout the hall, and to Leo the whole room seems to glow.

“I object.”

And Leo runs to him, dropping the hands of the woman in front of him like they are on fine, sprinting off the altar and into the arms of the man he loves. The room is in uproar, the voices of Garon and Leo’s forgotten bride shouting louder than them all. But as Leo, smiling so widely that he feels like his face may split in half, leads a grinning Takumi back to the altar at the front of the church, he knows that all the drama that this will inevitably cause will be worth it. It will be worth it, because he will be happy.

And that’s all he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> If anyone would like a continuation (I’ve already had a few requests on other platforms) please let me know and I’ll see what I can do! :)
> 
> You can also find me on:  
> Instagram: tyrs_right_hand_ and tyr_cosplay  
> Tumblr: tyrs-right-hand  
> Twitter: @_bbrynhildr_


End file.
